1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar electric power systems, and more particularly to an AC photovoltaic module including an inverter sized and configured so as to collect less heat, and to dissipate heat, and to operate under relatively cool conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an AC photovoltaic module including a DC photovoltaic module for converting solar energy to DC electrical energy, and an inverter for converting the DC electrical energy to AC electrical energy, and for feeding the AC electrical energy to an AC grid. See, for example, International Patent Application No. PCT/US2009/038547.
The inverter typically is mounted at or near the center of the DC photovoltaic module. It is known that the center of the DC module suffers the greatest elevation of heat during a sunny day, and after the sun has lowered and disappeared, the greatest change in temperature.
The extremes of temperatures of the inverter lead to a relatively short life span of the inverter. Inasmuch as each AC module is provided with an inverter, keeping all inverters active in an array of numerous modules can be problematic.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide an AC photovoltaic module having an inverter of a beneficial size and configuration, and mounted on the DC photovoltaic module at a relatively cool peripheral portion of the DC module.
A further object of the invention is to provide an arrangement of components in the inverter such as to concentrate heat in the inverter on one side thereof, and to provide heat sink means for dissipating the heat from that side to the surrounding environment.
A still further object of the invention is to provide film capacitors in the inverter circuitry, which operate more reliably and more effectively, with less internal resistance, and therefore generally less heat, than the same assembly circuitry with commonly used electrolytic capacitors.